Methods and apparatus for RMON switching hub monitoring are described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/623,324, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Methods and apparatus for determining the topology of a shared network are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,120 to Brown et al.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.